1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to systems and methods for dispensing items and, in particular, systems having individually actuated lidded compartments suitable for single-item dispensing of items.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automated dispensing of medications using Automated Dispensing Machines (ADMs) has become common in hospitals around the world. The benefits include a reduction in the amount of pharmacist labor required to dispense the medications as well as enabling nurses to obtain the medications faster as many ADMs are located at the nursing stations. ADMs also provide secure storage of medications, particularly controlled substances, as users must typically identify themselves and the patient to whom the medication will be administered before the ADM will dispense the medication.
One of the challenges of ADMs is the method of restocking. ADMs that have fixed drawers require the pharmacist to transport medications to the ADM and load the medications, which both consumes pharmacist time and makes the ADM unavailable to the nurses during the loading process. Another challenge is providing the ability to dispense a single dose of medication, particularly controlled substances, without providing access to a larger stock of the same medications. Existing single-dose dispensing products can be complex, unreliable, or inefficient in space usage.
The technology of ADMs is applicable to a wide range of non-medical applications, such as dispensing of consumable cutting tools in a machine shop or tracking of tools while working on an aircraft engine where it is critical to ensure that no tool has been left in the engine. Applications where inventory control is a concern or where the identity of the user must be authenticated prior to allowing access to the contents of the storage system are candidates for the use of ADM technology.